What-if, Buneary and Pikachu's battle
by Zan4000
Summary: Instead of Dawn and Ash battling with Quilava and Pikachu in Unova, what if it was Buneary vs. Pikachu? COMPLETE!
1. Dawn and Buneary's plan

**Hey guys. Well lately I've been watching Pokemon season 16 and when Dawn left I thought: Wouldn't it have been more heartwarming and funny if Ash battled Dawn with Pikachu, but Dawn battled with Buneary instead? Trust me, it will be way better if I were to tell the story then say it over a forum. And, for a warning, I might miss spell some stuff, but the story is still able to be read.**

**Disclaimer: Buneary, Pikachu and the rest of anything Pokemon Does NOT belong to me.**

**Also, I know that some of these moves can't be learned naturally, but some of the moves Buneary has in the series (for example: Ice Beam) can only be learned to it by TM's, breeding, and tutoring. So in a way, I'm making this story based on the show's move learning logic, if that makes any since.**

**/**

"We'll, we better be going to." Dawn just told Ash, Iris, and Cilian the bad news that she and her pokemon had to leave soon.

"What!? But Dawn, wait! I never got to have a Pokemon battle with you!" Ash pleaded for Dawn to stay, at least long enough to have a Pokemon battle.

"We didn't?" She thought back to everything that's happened while she was here.

"Yeah! You battled Iris and Cilian, but not me!" Ash wanted to see how much better Dawn got while Ash was in Unova.

Dawn thought it over for a moment then remembered a deal she made with one of her Pokemon the next time they all met Ash.

_/Flashback/_

_"Wow Buneary! That's your third new move this week! You sure are learning a lot of them!" Dawn was amazed at how Buneary learned so many Pokemon moves so quickly. Even though Dawn couldn't think of how to put all of them into use in a Pokemon Contest, she was still glad that Buneary was learning so fast. What did make her wonder was, why she was learning moves so much faster then the rest of her Pokemon._

_"Buneary Bun! Bu Neary, Buneary Bun Bu!" (Thanks Dawn! I hope Pika likes them too!) Upon saying the name she came up for her crush, she started daydreaming again. After she finished her daydream, she tried to hide her face in her fluffy fur, but upon seeing this, Dawn knew exactly why Buneary's been training so hard._

_"So that's why you've been training so hard! You want to show Pikachu how much stronger you've gotten since we left huh?"_

_When Buneary heard Dawn figure it out she blushed and hide even more, proving Dawn right. Then Dawn got an idea. She got low enough where she and Buneary were eye to eye, so she could tell Buneary something._

_"You know, were planning on going to Unova to surprise Ash and show him how much stronger we've gotten."_

_Buneary looked up at Dawn because she completely forgot about that! She was going to see Pikachu, and this time, she was finally going to live her fantasy. She was finally going to get her Pika For sure this time._

_"How about this, if you promise your going to try your best at the tournament and not be so shy around him, I'll help you win over Pikachu." Buneary rose an eyebrow, wondering 'how in the name of Arceus is she was gonna do that?'_

_Luckily, Dawn saw how Buneary was confused and started whispering into Buneary's ear, filling Buneary in on her plan. When she was finished Buneary was so happy she hugged the life out of her, knowing this plan would have to work for sure._

_/End of Flashback/_

**/**

**Well there you have it, the first part of the story. What is Dawn's plan? Is Pikachu involded (Probably, but who's asking the questions here?!), and finally will the plan work? Find out next episode. Remember, the more the reviews, the faster the new episode!**


	2. Battle Begin?

**Hey everyone! Well this is my second chapter and things are about to heat up! Not much else for me to say, but thank you for the great reviews! Now with that said, let the chapter begin!**

**HEY! Can someone do the disclaimer?!**

**Iris: Were right here Zan, no need to yell. Geez your such a kid. Anyway, Zan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**/**

Dawn and Ash are standing on opposite ends of the battlefield with Jerves in the middle, refereeing the battle.

"This will be a one on one, no substitution pokemon battle!" Dawn and Ash both nodded, ready to battle.

Ash looked to his pal Pikachu. "You ready buddy?" He was answered with a enthusiastic "Pika" (You bet!) He jumped off Ash's shoulder and ready to battle. Little did he know that he was in for the most life changing battle of his life.

Dawn smiled, ready for her and Buneary's plan to start, but first... "Pip Piplup!" (I'm ready Dawn!) Piplup jumped onto the battlefield, ready for a battle.

Dawn giggled and broke the news to Piplup. "Sorry Piplup, but I already decided who I'm going to battle with."

Piplup was shocked and started to trudge off the field. "Sorry Piplup, I promise to battle with you next time!" Dawn then focused her attention on Ash and Pikachu and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Okay Buneary, spooooootlight!" She said her usual catchphrase as Buneary came out. But something was... different. Buneary didn't act all shy around Pikachu like usual. Instead she acted flirty.

Buneary waved at Pikachu and winked at him, having full confidence in her and Dawn's plan. "Buneary!" (Hi Pika!)

Pikachu didn't know why but he chuckled a little nervously, and rubbed the back of his head, caught completely off guard. "Pika, Pikachu" (Oh, uh, hi Buneary.)

Iris looked at the two Pokemon from the side, with Axew in her hair, Meloetta floating beside her, and Cilian sitting next to her. "What's Dawn thinking? Wouldn't it be bettersending out Quillava?"

Cilian understood Dawn's plan right when Buneary winked at Pikachu. He talked just quiet enough so Ash and Pikachu couldn't hear him. "It seems Dawn is adding a new ingredient to this recipe. With Buneary having a crush on Pikachu she hopes to use that to her advantage by psyching out Pikachu. Knowing a trainer and there Pokemon's personal weaknesses is a better advantage then any type advantage or disadvantage."

Iris remembered and looked back at the battle. "This is going to be really fun to watch."

Meloetta went ahead and added something to, which Pikachu and Buneary heard perfectly. "Me Meloetta." (They are quite cute together, yes?)

At that moment both Pikachu and Buneary stopped everything and looked at Meloetta, both red all over there faces. "Pika?!" "Bun?!" (WHAT?!) They both said simultaneously, both compleatly embarrassed. Buneary hid in her fur, and pikachu had his ears go down do much they covered his eyes. Iris, Cilian, and any other pokemon that was out of there Pokeball, which was most of them, were laughing from the way Pikachu and Buneary looked.

Ash, sadly, was the one out of everyone that didn't understand what was going on. "Pikachu, are you okay buddy?"

"Pika pikachu..." (I don't know anymore...) After a few more seconds he and Buneary both shook it off and got ready for the actual battle, both of them still very red in the face though, making Meloetta and the others just giggle and snicker at there actions.

Jerves cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "We'll now that we've gotten all that out of the way, let the battle commence!"

Ash and Pikachu immediately got into battle mode while Buneary just stood there, smiling at Pikachu cutely. "Okay Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded, suddenly not so ready to battle Buneary as before. "P-pika." (R-right.) "Pikachu!" (Thunderbolt!) It suddenly went towards Buneary, who just waited until it was right in front of her.

Dawn then whispered as quietly as possible, knowing only Buneary would hear her with her big ears. "Protect." Buneary used protect at the last second, but the Thunderbolt caused an explosion of dirt to go around Buneary, keeping herself from being seen by anyone. She quickly deactivated protect and laid on the ground, looking as if she got hit by the thunderbolt.

Dawn looked slightly worried, but knew it was all part of the plan. She then whispered under her gasp, "Fake Tears."

Buneary then started sobbing. Pikachu thought she was really hurt then tuned out Ash, who was about to command another attack, and went over to her, worried.

"Pika, Pikachu Pi?" (Buneary, are you okay?) He was worried that he was way to rough on her, forgetting that this was a Pokémon battle completely.

"Bu," Sob "Buneary." (I, *sob* I don't know.)

Dawn then instantly smiled, knowing now was the time. She spoke up loud and clear so everyone could hear her. "Now Buneary, use tickle!"

"Bun Buneary!" (Got you now Pika!) She then started tickling Pikachu who could do nothing but fall to the ground in laughter as Buneary continued her tickle assault.

Iris was confused again and looked at Cilian, who was wondering the same thing. Then he finally snapped his fingers, understanding. "A delicious strategy! Buneary must've a move which cancelled out Thunderbolt, then disguised herself to fool Pikachu and Ash! And those tears were fake tears!" Iris was in awe as she looked back at the battle. Dawn looked over at them and smiled. "Yep! Before we came here, Buneary learned Protect!"

Ash was grinding his teeth while watching it all, knowing that Dawn set up a trap. He knew that this wasn't going to be an easy battle, but didn't expect this. With all of the new moves Buneary learned, Ash and Pikachu had no idea what they were completely dealing with. Right now, all he knew was that he had to get some distance between Pikachu and Buneary if they were going to win. "Pikachu quick, get away from Buneary!" He knew there was almost no way Pikachu could get away from it. Especially since Pikachu was terrified of tickling.

Buneary kept it up, knowing there was no way Pikachu could get away. Honestly she didn't want to stop tickling her crush, mainly because Pikachu could do nothing but laugh along with her as she kept going.

"Pi Pikachu, Pika!" (Please Buneary stop, Please!) Pikachu was terrified and laughing at the same time. _I am at the mercy of Buneary, the one that was so shy around me that she tried to hide from me, now turned into a complete flirtatious and amazing Buneary... Wait, what did I just think? Where did amazing come from? Could it be that I fell in lo- no! No it can't be in love with Buneary!... Can I?_

Before Pikachu could even answer his own question, Dawn finally ordered Buneary to stop tickling Pikachu, but the match was far from Pikachu and Ash's control.

Dawn then started up the next part of the plan. "Now Buneary, use Charm!" Buneary then helped Pikachu up and winked at him flirtatiously.

He blushed red from that so much, not used to any of this, especially from a friend like Buneary. Pikachu knew deep down that his emotions were being played with like a Glameow with yarn, but all of a sudden he couldn't just keep it together. "Pikachu-chu pika Pikachu?" (Buneary, co-could you stop this please?) All the Pokémon fell over laughing, since they were able to understand what was being said.

Buneary just giggled and talked to him in the middle of a battle, knowing that she was safe from attacks as long as she kept this up. "Buneary, Buneary Bun!" (Oh Pika, just call me Bun!) That just made Pikachu stutter and blush even more, if it was possible.

Ash was really confused, half because he had no idea why Pikachu was acting like that so much, and two, he had no idea what those two were saying. Either way, he knew that if he had any way of winning, he had to get Pikachu away from Buneary soon.

"Pikachu snap out of it!" Luckily that worked and Pikachu heard Ash calling him back. He jumped back, but Dawn was ready yet again.

"Buneary, don't let Pikachu get away! Use Ice Beam To freeze him in place!" Buneary wasn't afraid of attacking at all, knowing that this was in the bag. She fired a Ice beam at Pikachu's feet, the weight of the ice keeping him in place.

"Pikachu quick, break it with Iron tail!" Pikachu made an Iron Tail, not even paying attention to Buneary and Dawn anymore, who were just letting him try, but as soon as he hit the ice it barely cracked at all.

Most of everyone was confused, but Cilian filled both Iris and Ash in. "I see! By using fake tears, Pikachu became weaker from non-physical attacks like Ice Beam, while Charm lowered Pikachu's attacks themselves!"

Ash was shocked at how much those 'attacks' made Pikachu weak. He looked back at Pikachu, hoping that he could get free before Dawn and Buneary won. "Pikachu, keep going!"

Dawn smiled as she knew that this battle was as good as there's and got ready for Buneary to finish it. "Now finish it with a bounce attack!"

Buneary bounced up high and aimed to hit Pikachu, but luckily Pikachu's Iron Tail cracked some of the ice off his feet and he was able to just barely jump out of the way in time.

Ash sighed in relief, thinking they still had a chance. Sadly Pikachu was getting so embarressed by whats happened so far that he acted on his own and used Iron Tail to desperatly break out of the rest of the ice.

Buneary looked at everyone to see what they thought of her and Dawn's plan. Dawn was smiling because the plan was working, Iris an Cilian were watching Pikachu try and break out of the ice, the later explaining what was happening for anyone that missed what was going on, which was a waste of time since everyone couldn't look away from the 'battle'. Ash was deep in thought as he looked at Pikachu, wondering how they could win. All the female Pokemon were giggling or cheering on Buneary, while all the male Pokemon were yelling at Pikachu, telling him to try and pick up whatever manhood or pride he had left and win the match already. Finally, Buneary saw Emolga looking at her and nod while no one was looking, except Scraggy who was staring at her with hearts in his eyes for some reason. Emolga's nod was a sign to Bunary giving her the okay to try the move she helped her learn. Buneary wasted no time and got ready to finish the battle.

**/**

**Well this is getting fun! Wonder how it'll end. Will Pikachu pick up his pride and manhood and stop being fooled by Buneary's Trix? Why did Scraggy have hearts in his eyes and stared at Emolga? And will Ash ever learn to not be dense like a rock? All these and more, next chapter!**


	3. Emolga's a teacher? Buneary's new move!

**Hey everyone! I heard all your reviews an saw the view count. In one day there were 99 views! Nine with another nine keeping it company! I'm so happy that that many people saw the story and its my first pokemon story! Thank you all for reading it! By the way, this chapter is a flashback of how Buneary learned the new move from Emolga. It is during Dawn's battle with Cilian.**

**Another thing, I'm making another story based off of Pokemon. Its simply called Pokemon Adventure, and its about a new group. I hope some of you will check it out.**

**Well with that all said, I want to try something new before we start the chapter. I'm going to give a few shout-outs to the people who reviewed last chapter.**

**PokeMaster64- Maybe you were right, maybe you aren't. Lets see if its the move you were thinking of.**

**HoochieKooKoo- I really did mess up on Cilan's (I mean Cilian's) name, but I guess your right, it is funnier to say Cilian. I'll go ahead an keep the mistake as it is for a joke. Also, you were the only one to get the Buneary Trix joke and say so. Thank you.**

**ultimateCCC- I LOL'ed at that review! Good one!**

**the red omega- In this case I'm making the move set rule based off of the anime. So thats why Buneary and the others might have more then four moves.**

**Now with all the shout-outs out of the way, lets start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Pokemon! If I did, one of the main characters would have a Makuhita in there party!**

**P.S. Since only Pokemon are speaking in this, I'm not going to translate this, instead I'm just going to have them talk normally.**

**/**

Buneary_ sat down as she watched Dawn face Cilian in there Pokemon battle. She was sitting next to Emolga who was eating an apple that was brought to her by Ash's Tepig that, which hearts in its eyes. Buneary rose an eyebrow at Emolga who saw her and shrugged. "What?"_

_"I don't think its right to use attract just to get someone to give you a snack." Emolga simply shrugged and bit into her apple._

_"Well no harm to them if I use attract. Besides, look how happy Tepig is to give me his snack." Tepig simply smiled as he stared at Emolga, still in love with her from the attract. She smiled back and used "Thaaaaaanks Tepig! You can go now." Tepig nodded and ran back into the mansion to get himself a snack._

_Emolga then looked back at Buneary, and saw that she was not happy to say the least. "What? I do it to all of the guys in our group, I think there used to it by now. If there gonna hold a grudge about it then there just acting like a bunch of kids." _

_Buneary rolled her eyes at that, guessing that the phrase just came from being one of Iris's Pokemon. She was glad she had a more positive trainer that said something that no one could be offended by, but she kept that to herself._

_Then she realised something. Emolga used attract on ALL the guy Pokemon in there group?! "Wait! Did you use it on Pika?!" Luckily everyone was focused on Cilian's 'Evaluating time' ,which sounded kinda wierd to Dawn's Pokemon for being in the middle of a battle, an because of that no one heard her yelling at Emolga._

_Emolga just smiled at that and decided to make a joke out of it all. "Oh yeah, all the time. In fact i think he doesn't even mind that I use it on him so much." Buneary didn't think it was funny at all though._

_"Okay, that's it! Forcing everyone to do your bidding is one thing, but using attract on MY Pika is something entirely diffrent! I'm gonna hurt you so much you'll be fainted for a week!" At that moment she tried to dizzy punch Emolga, who flew up and away to the other side of the mansion. Oddly enough, no one noticed as Cilian was finishing up the evaluation._

_When Emolga flew to the roof of the mansion she thought she was safe, but she didn't expect Buneary's Bounce attack to reach that high when she was that mad. Emolga decided that the joke lasted long enough._

_"Okay Buneary, calm down! It was only a joke! I never used attract on Pikachu!" Buneary didn't believe her at first, but soon learned she couldn't hold a grudge and calmed down._

_"But, why would you say that you did? It wasn't very nice." Buneary was still ticked that Emolga tricked her like that._

_"Because its so obvious that you like Pikachu that I just had to see your face when I said it. And I was right, that was funny to see you so mad about that!" Buneary then blushed at the fact that she wanted to tear Emolga's head off just because of what she said. She hid her face in her fur from embarrassment._

_Seeing Buneary hide her blush poorly, Emolga choose to change the subject. Mainly because she did not want to have Buneary hide in her fur like an idiot in front of her._

_She then remembered something and spoke up."You know, I'm surprised that you haven't used attract on Pikachu. It would probably help him to stop being so dense about love."_

_Though Buneary was confused. She didn't think she could use attract. She tried to learn it, but never could. Eventually she gave up on it, thinking that she couldn't learn it._

_"Wait, I donn't think I can use attract. I tried forever to learn it, but I can't learn it." Emolga just got confused_

_"No, I think you can learn it. Because this one time a while before I met Iris and the group, I saw a Buneary walk through the forest with her trainer. She used attract on a pack of Pidove that were chasing them and it worked fine."_

_With hearing that Buneary immediately started shaking Emolga like a rag doll. "That means you can teach me how to use it! Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please!"_

_Emolga eventually got Buneary off of her and regained her composure. "FINE! Gee, your such a kid! But for you to learn how to do it then we will need someone to... 'volunteer' to help train you."_

_At that exact moment Scraggy came landing on top of the roof, landing face first. He got up and pulled up his skin, seemingly okay from the fall._

_Emolga looked at Scraggy like he had a second head. "Scraggy, how did you get up here?"_

_Scraggy looked shocked as he just now noticed the two of them. Then he calmed down... Well at least his "Well, I Bro-headbutted _**(1)**_ Mamoswine to say hi, and I think he knew I was saying hi because he got all pumped up and got a running start to BRO-headbutted me back." At that point he took in a huge breath because he always said everything in long fast sentences, which made all the Pokemon just think he was wierder. "But he did it to hard and I went flying through the air and thats how I landed up here!"_

_Buneary just stayed silent, not understanding any of what Scraggy said because it was so confusing. Emolga looked over and filled her in, used to it by now. "He said that he headbutted Mamoswine to say hi and Mamoswine hit him so hard he landed up here."_

_Buneary looked at her in amazement of how she was able to just understand that perfectly. "How did you know that?"_

_She shrugged. "Guess when your stuck with the chaterbox for as long as I've been you get used to it." Scraggy heard that and frowned. "HEY!"_

_Emolga got an idea and looked at Scraggy with big, Lilipup eyes. "Hey Scrags? Do you think you can be our test subject so that way Buneary could learn how to use attract?"_

_Scraggy jumped back a little. He luckily never had Emolga use attract on him because he was the youngest, but everyone else said that it was really annoying when she made them her personal slaves and that he was lucky that he was never 'enslaved'... Until today. "No way! Everyone says that all you do is make them your personal slaves! I don't want to be a personal slave because it's really wrong and I don't want to do something you want me to do because your always mean to everyone whenever you don't get your way!"_

_Emolga just frowned at that and turned to Buneary, already making up her mind that Scraggy was going to help weather he wanted to or not. "See that? No matter how cute you may act it won't work all the time. That's where attract comes in. Now watch." _

_She got ready and smirked evily at Scraggy, knowing there was no escape. Scraggy desperately looked for a way to get out of there. The jump down was to much for him. The door that led to the roof was on the far side of the roof and behind Emolga. The chimney had a top on it so only smoke could get out and no one could get in. He was trapped._

_The only thing he could think of, was to beg. "E-Emolga, please don't! I don't want to do this! Please don't do this to me!" Since he was scared of what would happen to him he talked as little as he could, making sure he wouldn't accidentally say something he would regret._

_Sadly he wasn't going to change Emolga's mind as she did her signicture wink and pink outlines of hearts formed around her and went towards Scraggy. They circled him a few times and he was to afraid to dodge it and he was engulfed by the hearts and he immediatly feel in love with Emolga._

_Emolga looked at Buneary with a smirk on her face. Then she went over to Scraggy and snapped him out of attract by calmly waking him up... And by calmly I mean she Thunder Shocked him as hard as she could without knocking him out._

_"OW! What was THAT for?!" Scraggy was so mad at that point and saw just why everyone was mad at Emolga whenever she used attract._

_Emolga then had him shut up and stop whinning by scaring the skin off him. "Listen you, Buneary wants to get Pikachu to fall in love with her! Now if that's gonna happen we need to teach her how to use attract! And to do that we need a test subject! Now you can either do one of two things! 1: Be the test subject and get it over with! or 2!" She she got in his face real close and shot daggers out her eyes so much, she pretty much used the most effective leer in the history of leers without even trying. "I use attract on you every chance I get to the point where I won't even have to use it for you to be in love with me!"_

_By the end of that Scraggy was shivering in fear, wide eyed. Buneary wanted to tell her she was being to mean, but she didn't want to get anywhere near Emolga, knowing she might scare her out of her fur._

_"O-okay, okay fine! Just please don't use attract on me that much!" He was surprised that he could even say anything while he was being glared at by the most terrifying Pokemon at the mansion._

_Emolga quickly started smiling, knowing that Scraggy got to scared to even try and say no. "Good. Now its Buneary's turn. Now try to use attract on Scraggy, Buneary." When she looked at Buneary she was hiding in her fur. Not out of embaressment, but out of fear. Emolga sighed, knowing that this was going to take a while._

_/End of Flashback/_

**/**

**Well that was Pokemon move 101. Did Buneary learn the move? Will Scraggy ever learn to stop BRO-headbutting people? And will Emolga stop using attract on male Pokemon to make them her personal love slaves? All these an more, next episode!**

**Bonus question (1): Where did I get the idea BRO-Headbutt? **

**Hint: A Youtube star invented the origin of it.**

**See you all next episode! Remember to review!**


	4. Battle Concluded!

**Hey Everyone! since the view count has gone so high over the course of two days, I'm writing the next, and final chapter now! I want to thank everyone who's seen this video and kept my moral up by watching this so much! Anyway, who wants to guess the surprise thats coming? I'm pretty sure that unless you've already read the story before this then you wouldn't be able to guess. Also, I am holding a poll on my channel, listing all the popular strictly just Unova pairings. So no Pikachu, or any Pokemon from any previous region will be in the pairins. I want to know who you all think the best pairing is so please check out the poll. Now with that said, onto the shout-outs!**

**ultimatCCC- The cookies have spoken and you might just get your wish!**

**the red omega- Imagine if that was on Pokememes or something. That would be funny!**

**HoochieKooKoo- member of the Bro-Army! Your actually the first person on fanfiction I've met thats ever actually mentioned a famous YouTube star!**

**PokeMaster64- Well heres the chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Okay, now with everything- "WAIT!"**

***steriotypical Lawyer walks over with a steriotypical brefcase in hand. He hands me a paper* Oh right, that. So who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Buneary: I will! *turns to viewers* Zan doesn't own Pokemon. If he did, I would already be with Pika.**

**Zan: Woah, how did you talk English just now?**

**Buneary: Hmm? OH, that! Well since its the finale it had to have something interesting in the beginning too! That and you gave us all speak modulater things.**

**Zan: Oh yeah... Can't believe I got those for free. Anyway, on with the story!**

**/**

Buneary then focused her attention back on Pikachu, who just got out of the ice, but was panting from how many times he had to use Iron Tail to get out. He was just about ready to faint from either exhaustion, or embarrassment. Whichever came first. He saw Buneary was ready to finish this joke of a battle and sighed, getting ready to battle again himself.

The next thing that happened shocked most everyone that was there. She then winked at Pikachu and Pink outlines of hearts formed around her. Then all of them went towards Pikachu, who was still very exhausted to jump out of the ring of hearts. Even though Ash told Pikachu to dodge it, he was still exhausted from the ice shackles, and couldn't escape. Then the hearts started to close in on him until finally they all engulfed Pikachu, making him fall in love with Buneary on the spot.

The one thing everyone Pokémon and trainers alike noticed is that it looked just like Emolga's attract. All Pokémon that were out glared at her, knowing that she had something to do with it.

"E Emolga!" (I didn't do it!) Sadly she forgot to undo the attract on Scraggy when she showed Buneary a last time this morning so he voluntarily rose his hand and proved her wrong by accident.

"Scra Scraggy Scrag!" (I helped my dear Emolga!) Everyone's glared intensified ten fold at her as they saw that Scraggy, who the youngest of them all, was forced to be used as a love struck test dummy.

Iris and Cilian looked over at all the Pokémon when they heard growls from all the angry Pokémon. Iris saw that her Emolga was being glared at by all the other Pokémon there. They also saw that Scraggy with hearts in his eyes and since everyone was glaring at Emolga, who other than Snivy, was the only one who even used Attract. So she put two and two together and figured that Emolga used attract on Scraggy. What she didn't know, was that it was to help Buneary with her plan. "Emolga, what happened?"

Emolga then saw that everyone that wasn't included in the battle, if anyone could call it that anymore, was glaring at her or givin her a questionable look. So, in desperation, Emolga did the one thing she could think of to get away from them. She reached for her Pokeball and clicked the button herself, going in and away from all the glares and accusations.

This left everyone to look at Scraggy, who was still under the effect of attract. They sighed, knowing that deep down, Scraggy hated how he was feeling right now, but since he wasn't used to attract without someone waking him up from it, very painfully I might add, he had to act like that for a while. They just sat him down and forcefully held him down as he was about to headbutt Iris to make her let Emolga back out.

After all of that, they went back to watching Buneary battle-flirt with Pikachu. While they were all glaring at Emolga, Buneary and Pikachu were dancing in circles, not a care in the world.

Jerves saw where this was headed and looked at both trainers. "I may not be very well skilled at Pokemon battling or strategy, but I do believe that this match isn't going anywhere. Do you both agree we should end the battle here?"

Dawn nodded, trying to keep herself from giggling from Buneary and Pikachu which were hopping in circles, hand and hand, looking very happy.

Ash saw Dawn giggling at this, and saw Pikachu and Buneary dancing instead of battling, then realised that this battle was far from one. He nodded, accepting defeat. He smiled though, seeing Pikachu so happy even when they clearly had no chance in winning. He was still to dense to really know what love was, but he knew that Pikachu and Buneary were not in the mood to battle anymore.

When the battle was forfeited, Buneary just kept dancing with Pikachu, feeling like the happiest Buneary on the face of the Earth. She had Pikachu, and she finally built up the courage to do all of this, just to be with him. Pikachu spun her around and kept dancing with her, the other Pokemon just watching the happy couple

Once there little dance was overThen when Buneary thought the moment couldn't get any better, Pikachu kissed her. Buneary soon melted into the kiss and then started to kiss back, the Pokemon and the trainers cheering for them.

All was perfect, and all the Pokemon and trainers smiled at the two that were having a moment and Buneary thought that this moment would never end...

But it did when Pikachu snapped out of attract.

**/**

**Oh, so close! How is this going to work out? Well, how about you guys help out Buneary and Pikachu's fate here huh? I need you guys to help me with something. You see, I don't know weather to have a short and great ending on this story, or write a sequel that has an even better ending in it, but it might take a while for me to get it up and running. So its up to you guys! Leave a review and say weather you want a seuel, or an ending for this one. If there is a sequel coming and enough people like it, I just might make a series out of it! So help me, and the Poke gang out here! See all of you soon!**


	5. Karma's Target: Buneary and Pikachu!

**Hey everyone! After what everyone said about weather or not I should do a sequel, I've made a decision. I will rap up this story, then take a break to finish up my school, which this takes some time out of, and start working on the sequel. I won't spoil anything about this chapter, but I will say this, I'm leaving it open for a sequel while making it good enough to last a while, I hope. Well with that said, lets get to the story. I won't do any shout-outs this time since other then the question I had for everybody about the sequel or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**/**

Pikachu just stared at Buneary with wide eyes, not sure what to think. He had kissed Buneary because of the attract and he couldn't decide to think if he should be furious at her for making him go through all of this or not. He did like Buneary, but until today he never thought something like this would happen. His emotions were put to the test and even he didn't know how he would respond to all of this. He gave Buneary one last look, then turned around and started towards the mansion without a word, just looking at the ground in deep thought.

When Buneary saw Pikachu go to the mansion with a blank look on his face, she didn't know what to think. Sadly, her emotions choose for her and she started sobbing, afraid that she just ruined any chance she had with Pikachu. Dawn saw Buneary sobbing and returned Buneary to her Pokeball, not wanting her to just be watched as she cried.

Everyone else saw Pikachu go into the mansion, then looked back at where Buneary was left. Almost all of them thought the same thing. _Pikachu can't just leave Buneary to cry and not care. _No matter what they all thought about Pikachu, it didn't change anything.

Dawn then spoke up, keeping a smile on her face even though she was sad. "Okay, well I should get going. My plane leaves in about an hour." She started to return her Pokemon, even Piplup.

Once everyone else returned there Pokemon they all got ready to go, except for Pikachu who stayed inside the mansion.

/

While in the limo, Cilian, Iris, and Ash all tried to cheer Dawn up, knowing she was sad behind her smile. Then the idea popped into Dawn's head. She mentally smiled as she went over her plan again and again during the limo ride to make sure it wouldn't make things worse.

Since Buneary was really down about this, she might not be able to do her best at contests. The only way for Buneary to cheer up is to patch things up with Pikachu.

Dawn smiled and spoke up to the three, who smiled when thy saw that Dawn was smiling again. "Everyone, I just had a great idea!" They focused all there attention on Dawn when she said that, all of them curious about what her plan was.

"Well the thing is, Buneary is going to be really upset over what happened, and I don't think that keeping her away from Pikachu for who knows how long is going to help. So I came up with an idea that will hopefully make everyone happy!"

Iris sat back in thought, then quickly spoke up. "Are you sure we should mess with Buneary an Pikachu anymore? I mean, Pikachu and Buneary didn't exactly-" Cilian soon interupted her calmly before she could say anything else.

"Now now, I think we should hear Dawn out. We should vote weather the new recipe is a good or bad idea." Iris was skeptical, but Ash soon cleared it up.

"Cilian's right, we should at least hear what the plan is before we say no, right?" Everyone looked at him, not thinking that he'd actually say anything since he really didn't know what was going on. Either way, he did make a good point.

Dawn's face lit up more when they all agreed to listen to her idea. "Thanks everyone, and no need to worry, this plan is going to work! Now here it is. Since Buneary won't be able to just put this behind her, I think that she deserves a break from contests in order to clear her head. So what if me and Ash traded Pokemon for a while? That way Buneary would be able to stay here an try and fix everything with Pikachu!"

Iris, Ash, and Cilian all sat back in thought, playing out the ideas in each of there heads. For Iris, she didn't see how it could get worse then just yelling and arguing, but saw how it could get better if they just tried to get around it. Iris was on the fence about the whole thing, but agreed to the plan.

For Cilian, he thought that by using his Couple's Connoisseur skills to help them patch things up and become a great pair. He could almost picture them already, thanking Cilian for his help and great skills. He liked the idea and smiled at Dawn, agreeing with the plan.

Ash, however, thought about the whole thing in a different way. Since he had to trade Pokemon with Dawn, that meant he had to say goodbye to one of his Pokemon for a while. He thought about it and choose that it would probably be a good idea to do this for Pikachu as well, so that way both of them could focus on battling and training again. He quickly thought about which of his Pokemon to trade with Dawn in the meantime, and made a choice. He nodded, thinking that whatever might happen would calm everything down.

Cilian saw that Iris and Ash thought the idea was good enough to try and spoke for the three of them. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that this might turn out as a marvelous and succesful dish."

Dawn smiled sinceraly at all of them, happy that one of her Pokemon would be happy. Even if that meant saying goodbye to Buneary for a while. "Thank you, all of you. I know this plan is gonna work."

As soon as they were done talking the limo stopped and the doors opened letting them all out. Dawn looked at Ash and pointed towards a Pokemon Center, motioning him to hurry. They both ran in and had there idea spring into action.

When they finished trading off there Pokemon, Dawn went ahead and gave Ash a grooming scedule for Buneary, which just made him very confused. He promised to take care of Buneary and then told Dawn about the moves of the Pokemon he traded off to Dawn, and how it acted. She nodded, understanding all of it.

After that, it was time for everyone to say there goodbyes. Dawn silently wished Buneary good luck as she said goodbye to it for a while. She knew that the plan would work, it had to. She thought of how Buneary would be after everything was made right.

/

The ride back to the mansion was quiet as Ash silently thought what to do. He had no idea what was going on between Pikachu and Buneary. The only thing he did know was that they weren't happy with each other right now and that they needed to be. Thank goodness Cilian and Iris were there to help to, because with the grooming part and the ued going on, Ash would not be able to help much.

When they finally got back to the mansion, Ash let Buneary out outside the mansion and Buneary looked around in confusion, wondering why she was still at the mansion and why Dawn wasn't there. Ash soon filled her in. "Hi Buneary. Guess your wondering why your still here huh?" Buneary simply nodded at Ash and let him continue. "Well Dawn wanted to make things right and said that it would be best if you took a break from contests so you could relax." Buneary looked at Ash at disbelief, wondering if this was some sort of joke. She could't really care less about thee contest part, in fact she agreed that she could use a break on that, but she was surprised that Dawn let Buneary stay so she could try and be with Pikachu.

Buneary smiled at Ash, letting him know that she understood. Ash understood that she got the idea and sighed of relief mentally. Then remembered something else and sighed in annoyince, pulling out Buneary's grooming scedule. "Now about this scedule thing..." Buneary saw what it was and giggled, knowing that Ash was going to have a hard time with that.

/

While Ash and Buneary were working out the grooming sheet, Pikachu was eating his Pokemon food, secluded from the group. A few of them noticed this and still thought he did the wrong thing. He didn't know what to think and just ate his food, slightly depressed that he wouldn't be able to clear things in his mind. A few Pokemon couldn't just sit there and let him be depressed though. Three of them decided to try and help him out.

One had already finished her apple and tried too fly over to him, but was stopped by Scraggy who got in the way and started yelling at her, still mad for what she did earlier. Another had finished her food as well and sighed at the sight of Pikachu, thinking enough was enough. She got up and started walking over, actually not getting interupted by anyone. The last one wasn't that hungry and only ate half his food. He stood up and got a piece of apple off one of his tusks and made his way over to Pikachu.

When two out of the three of them got to Pikachu he looked up and saw Snivy staring down at him, arms crossed. Next to her was Axew, who had a concerned look on his face as he looked at Pikachu. Behind them he could notice Emolga trying to shut Scraggy up as she tried to make her way over to them as well, but Scraggy didn't look like he was about to give up arguing with her.

Pikachu was confused as to why Snivy and Axew were there. He thought that none of the Pokemon would even try to talk to him after making Buneary cry. Snivy then decided to break the silence between the three of them. "Look Pikachu, don't get it wrong were all still very mad at you. But even when Pokemon mess up and hurt someone's feelings, they can't just be treated like dirt."

Axew looked at Snivy. "Snivy, thats kinda mean. I don't think Pikachu meant it."

Pikachu sighed, shaking his head. "No, Snivy's got a point. I shouldn't have just leave Buneary like that. I just wish I had a chance to say... something." Snivy looked at him in slight pity. She scoffed at him, not believing what she was looking at.

"You really think that moping around about wishes? Jirachi's not going to help you for something so simple. So instead of 'wishing' you did something, how about you build from this and when you see her next time, tell her how you feel?" Pikachu looked at her, a look on his face of shock, embaressment, and confusion on his face all at once.

He looked down from the mix of emotions, not sure what to think. "But... I don't really know how I feel about her." Snivy decided to test this in the simplest way possible. By tricking him into admitting it.

"Really? Because if you don't truly like her then at least she will have someone else to fall back on." Pikachu's head then shot up and looked at her, skeptical.

"What do you mean, she'll have someone else?" Snivy smirked, already proving her point, but decided to make him see it for himself. She went ahead and made up a lie to prove her point.

"Well, I've only seen her for the small amount of time she was here, but I saw that she was making fast friends with Pignite. In fact, he's a little to sad to see Buneary go. I wonder why..." The last setence was in sarcasm, which was a normal way for Snivy to stress something to others. This made Pikachu believe she was telling the truth and he looked over at Pignite who, luckily for Snivy's plan, was not talking to anyone as he just boredly messed with some of his food as he ate it. He was really acting like this because the only person that was talking to him was Oshawott, who just kept gushing about Meloetta. Pikachu didn't know this though and he started to glare at the pig in question. Snivy's smirk widened slightly and Axew was snickering at Pikachu, who looked back at them.

"Axew, whats so funny?" Pikachu sounded a little agrivated as he asked Axew, which just made him snicker even more.

Axew finally gave up and told Pikachu. "Pikachu, the look on your face when Snivy told you that lie about Pignite, it's priceless." He finally started laughing, but Snivy put a hand/leaf/paw(?) over his mouth, keeping him quiet. She didn't want anyone to notiice all of them talking and bother them right when they were abou to get through to Piachu.

Pikachu realised what he meant though and sighed. It was obvious to all three of them that Pikachu, without a doubt, liked Buneary. Snivy acknowledged this before Pikachu could try to deny it. "You see? You love Buneary. Now if you could stop being as dense as Ash, then maybe you would be able to ask for help in this." She meant no insult to Ash, but no one could deny how little Pikachu and Snivy's trainer knew about love. Pikachu looked at them both and was still confused.

"How are you two going to be able to help me? It's not like you two can just tell Buneary for me... Can you?" They both Simultaniously facepalmed at Pikachu's question. Pikachu got the hint and realised that was never going to happen.

Axew spoke up next, giving Snivy a break in explaining everything. "No Pikachu. But we could help you get ready for when you see Buneary again. And no offense Pikachu, but it might take a while to do that." Snivy nodded along with Axew's words, agreeing with him.

"Your right Axew. Will help you tommorow Pikachu, but for now, I think you should just think about your mistakes." Pikachu thought it sounded more like she was sending him to his room to think about what he did, but agreed all the same, making them go back to where they were earlier.

The next thing that shocked everyone, especially the three that were just talking, was that Ash came in. Any other time would've been normal, but he had a surprise for everyone Buneary had come in with him. She simply waved at the stunned Pikachu like nothing had happened and went over to Cilian, who had an extra bowl of Pokemon food. All the Pokemon simply thought that it was an extra, incase Krokodile got really hungry again, but no one suspected it was for Buneary.

Snivy was wide-eyed for a second, while Axew was standing there with his mouth wide open. Snivy calmed down the very next second and closed the Axew's mouth. "Well this is going to be harder then we originally thought." Axew nodded, wondering how in the name of Arceus were they going to help Pikachu when Buneary was here with them!

Pikachu was watching Buneary and when most of the Pokemon went back to there food wondering why Buneary was here at all, she looked at him. When there eyes met they both thought the same thing, _This is going to be harder then I thought._

**/**

**Well there you have it everyone, the end of the story. I know it wasn't as light-hearted as the other chapters, but I promise you all this isn't the last of it! Sometime by the end of the school-year or during the beginning of Summer, the next episode will unfold. There will be laughs, drama, more pokemon couples, and mispelled names for sure! Tell me what other Pokemon couples you all would like to see next episode, and tell me how the next story can be better then this. I want to try an make the next one 5 times better then this one, and to do that I need feedback! So REVIEW!**

**And yes I do need help with more couples. While focusing on the main couple is great, its kinda bland. So you, the audiance, will get to help fate decide! Besides PikaBun, what other couples do you want to see? If no one chooses then its going to be a pretty bland story! See you alll later.**

**To all the youtube out fans: OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS! DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DOOO FAVORITE!**

*******BRO-FIST'S BRO ARMY* BIIIHHHAAAAAAAYYYEEEEEEEEE!**

**DRINK SOME HOT CHOCOLATE, AND I'LL SEE, YOU ALL, LATER!**

**I THINK THAT'S ALL THE FAMOUS LETS PLAY SIGN OFFS THERE ARE! IF YOUR THE FIRST TO NAME THEM ALL IN ORDER YOU GET A HUGE SHOUT-OUT AND SOMETHING ELSE! I'LL PM YOU IF YOUR FIRST ONE TO GET IT RIGHT AND REMEMBER, YOU ONLY GET ONE CHANCE! BYE EVERYONE!**

**P.S. 3000+ words right... NOW! lol.**


End file.
